"Annihilator"
* |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 56|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 38 (max 380)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight)|accuracy = Excellent|cost = 60 |level_required = 27}} The "Annihilator" is a Primary weapon intoduced in the 12.0.0 update. Appearance It is an assault rifle with the dark-green barrel and the stock. It features the 38-round magazine and the scope. Strategy It has high damage, high fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *This weapon has a very high rate of fire, which can be used to overwhelm users using a slower-firing weapon such as a Sniper Rifle. *The "Annihilator" will empty its magazine quickly. Be sure to keep a viable backup weapon handy for a sticky situation. **On the other hand, if your opponent charges you while you are almost done reloading, then you can catch them off guard and blast them with this weapon's high rate of fire, and great accuracy, due to the crosshairs separating from each other slowly. *Effective against mobile targets and useful for tearing down enemy armor. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage and to win some time for attacking different opponents. *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo whenever you missed the shot. *This weapon could be used to spray and pray, but be aware of its high fire rate. Similar to the Dual Laser Blasters, try to conserve ammo since it will run out of ammo fairly quickly throughout the match. *Conserving ammo is key to great gameplay and high killstreaks, so conserve ammo and only use this in emergencies or in close ranges to minimize the amount of ammo wasted in battle. *Due to its slightly high mobility, it should be used as an offensive weapon more than using this as a defensive weapon. *To avoid snipers, you need to consistently strafe and dodge while jumping in order to reduce the risk of you achieving a death. It is a good weapon for strafing due to its mobility. *Go for the weakened players for better ammunition conserving, quicker kill registering and a less complicated duel. *Aim carefully as ammo runs dry quickly. *Its 4X scope allows you to snipe anyone with ease, but aiming is the must if you do not want to run out of ammunition trying to snipe one enemy. Counters *If the player were to encounter an opponent with the "Annihilator", the player should use wait for the opponent to reload before attacking as to interrupt the process by either killing the opponent or making him/her switch to a separate weapon. *Inexperienced or hasty users will spray and pray. This will empty their magazine and open them up to a counterattack. *Using a weapon that provides more damage per shot, like a rifle, will put a user down quickly in a direct fight, but be sure to remain mobile as a stationary target is easy pickings. *Never engage in a head to head close range combat unless you have an even higher damaging weapon, such as the Predator or the Minigun Shotgun. Firing Sound *Johnny P.'s Trivia *It is based on the Swiss SIS SG 550 assault rifle. *Its efficiency was updated in 15.8.0 update. *Its firing sound was changed in 16.1.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Remixed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Epic